Más pudo el amor
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que algunas cosas, se callan por amor... Él lo deseaba mucho, pero no sabía que yo no podía. Aún así, hice cuanto pude por hacérselo realidad. Yo solo lloraba cuando él se iba de la casa. AU


****************************

****

**************************Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

**Juro que lo intenté, un millón de veces. ¿Pero qué hacía, si no podía conseguirlo para ti? Estarías decepcionado y yo no quería perderte. Pero al final, tuvimos que enterarnos los dos ¿verdad?**

**

* * *

**

Yo siempre quise complacerte en todo lo que me proponía. Cuando me casé, mi madre me dijo que fuese una buena esposa. Me pidió que tuviera un título y un bonito trabajo, por si las cosas no me funcionaban del todo. Por supuesto, no necesité tener miedo a tu lado. Eras, sin lugar a dudas y sin mentir, el hombre perfecto para mí. ¡Y era hasta divertido, la forma en que nos conocimos! Sin duda alguna, eras mi ángel. Y, perdóname la cursilería que he de expresar.

Para mí, todo era felicidad desde que empezamos a salir juntos. Tan dedicado, a veces callado ¡Y yo creía, que no podría abrirte un poco! En realidad, yo tenía ese mismo temor que tú tenías, cuando intentabas hablarme. Pero ahora, todo resulta tan de maravilla que me aterra mirar al futuro y yo, tengo un motivo para estar asustada.

Suspiraba, mirando por la ventana. Te habías ido a trabajar. Siempre regresabas con una sonrisa, dejando tus cosas a un lado y corriendo a mí para besarme. Mi madre afirmaba que así eran las bodas de algodón, pero yo era feliz creyendo que tú serías así toda la vida. Empezaba a prepararte el almuerzo para cuando regresaras. En la mañana como siempre, planché tu camisa y te acomodé la corbata mientras, apresurado, me decías un montón de cosas antes de irte. La única que estaba grabada en mi mente, hasta el día de hoy, era esa.

_Quiero tener un hijo contigo... ¿Lo intentamos esta noche?_

Me miré en el espejo y me convencí de que tal vez, sería la noche indicada. Hice de todo, lo que mis amigas me indicaban, pero nada servía. Yo tenía el peor de mis miedos, creciendo en mí y aún así, mantenía mi sonrisa hacia ti. Tenía miedo de no servir para esto y que me dejaras. Quise hablarlo tantas veces, pero la palabra no salía de mis labios. "No soy infértil".

Entré en el baño y supe, que necesitaba refrescarme, cuando esas malditas lágrimas regresaban a mí. Yo quería hacerte feliz, quería verte en el parque, sosteniendo a nuestro hijo o a nuestra hija. Que ella o él, te dijera "Papá" alguna vez. Pero no podía y era en ese momento, cuando todo mi mundo se colapsaba paulatinamente y en el almuerzo que cocinaba. Lloraba muchas veces, sin que me vieras...

La tetera sonaba, avisándome que la infusión china de hierbas verdes, estaba lista. Había probado de todo y en realidad, no le tenía miedo a nada. El remedio casero pasado, solo me había enfermado y tú creíste que una comida me había sentado mal. Te quejaste con el restaurante a donde habíamos ido a comer. Sonreía con frialdad al verte en ese plan y todo por mi culpa.

Ese día, llegaste animado. Te ascendieron y querías celebrar. Comimos y bebimos, y entre las copas, me lo pediste. Por supuesto, yo no me pude resistir. Tus besos me encantaban, y tu piel sobre la mía también. Me tocaste, me desvestiste a tu entero placer y me entregaste miles de rosas. A mi lado, reposaste y me hiciste esa terrible pregunta de oro...

_¿No tomaste anticonceptivos hoy? ¿Cierto?_

La caja estaba en mi gaveta, burlándose de mí. La miré y negué lentamente con una sonrisa a medias. Feliz, te dejaste caer en la cama, con tus brazos tras tu cabeza y empezaste a hablar de como sería nuestro hijo. A quién se parecía, qué color de cabello y de ojos tendría. Yo solo sentía dolor y en la cama me di la vuelta para no verte. ¡Qué egoísta tú! Hablando de eso y yo sufriendo. Pero claro, tú no lo sabías y mi madre había mencionado, que debía complacerte en todo. Yo intenté no llorar, aunque te abrazaste a mí y seguiste susurrándomelo al oído.

Amanecí con la misma incertidumbre que ayer. Volviste a levantarte a las seis y yo volví a acomodar tu camisa. Antes de irme, me sostuviste por la cadera y acariciaste mi vientre.

_¿Cómo crece nuestro pequeño?_

Las peores palabras las dijiste, cuando te vi partir. No dije nada y ladeé mi cabeza, para mirarme en el espejo. Las ojeras me consumían, igual que el dolor de saber que no podía complacerte. Meses después lo supiste, cuando salía negativa por tercera vez. ¿Y si sospechabas y me dejabas? moriría con eso. Lloraba, sola, encerrada en el baño.

Suspiré, cuando regresaste ese día con las mismas intenciones. Con una sonrisa suave, seguías insistiendo y me decías que quizá había olvidado no tomarme la pastilla anticonceptiva. Gracias al cielo, creías eso. Cuando se lo dije a mi madre, ella consideró que debía decírtelo. No podía.

Esa semana fue terrible para mí. Hicimos el amor un par de veces y tú, esperabas que funcionara. Con la mente caliente, decidí hacer algo poco inteligente. Pero, eso te haría feliz. Lo sé.

Lo primero que hice, fue lo que me sentó peor. Decidí marearme con ciertos medicamentos que me causaran confusión y somnolencia. Tú, estabas feliz, creyendo que estaba embarazada. No dejabas de llenarme de mimos y de flores. Por supuesto, yo solo vomitaba y me enviciaba más y más con esas medicinas. Pero, tú estabas tan feliz, que todo lo soportaba.

Por supuesto, mi vientre no crecería, y yo tenía que ingeniármelas. Lo primero que hice, fue hacerme una prueba de embarazo falsa. Era capaz, de robarme unos resultados de hospital, pero eso sería muy tele novelesco. Solo, fingía los síntomas. Tú, esperabas y esperabas. Yo, me consumía y me consumía.

Cierto día, mientras estaba sola en casa, sentí un dolor terrible en mi vientre. Luego de sentir ese dolor, observé como las piernas se me bañaban de sangre. Miré a mí alrededor con mucho miedo y traté de alcanzar el teléfono para llamar a una amiga o a alguien que pudiera auxiliarme. Sentí un vacío en mi interior y más sangre fría que corría por mi piel. No supe más de mí y allí quedé, sosteniéndome de la mesilla que se vino con mi peso. El teléfono también y recuerdo, que sonaba cerca de mi oído.

Pasé largo rato en el suelo, sin saber nada de la vida. Me dolía el cuerpo, temblaba y sentía náuseas. Sentía también, que moría muy lentamente. Mi corazón palpitaba y parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo. Mientras contaba mis segundos, una mano con urgencia me tocó y alguien se arrodilló junto a mí. Supuse que eras tú. Conozco tus manos como si te mirara. Pero, ahora no puedo.

Sé que entramos en un hospital. Las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban en mi mente como locas. Tu voz, a mi lado me decía algo como...

_¡Todo va a estar bien, amor!_

Pero yo, yo ya no oía nada. Moría lentamente y había sido tan tonta que había dejado tu cena en el microondas. Se iba a quemar. Sé que sostuviste mi mano y no te dejaron pasar. Te dejaron solo, por que tus pies ya no me siguieron.

El silencio, solo lo rompía tu lágrima, tu cuerpo en aquella silla, esperando por mí. Por verme viva y exigirme una explicación. Lo sé, quieres morir, eso sientes. Quieres estar en mi lugar.

Un médico emerge y te mira, te levantas arrastrándote y esperas por oír que estoy a tu lado. Eso te dicen, que llegaste a tiempo y, puedes respirar con mucha calma. Te dicen todo lo que consumí y cómo me lo sacaron. En el último minuto, crees que algo me perturba y quieres correr a preguntármelo. ¿He sido mal esposo? Quieres saber.

Cuando despierto, la historia es otra. Me duele el estómago y el sentir de saber que te echas la culpa. Me miras de soslayo y pretendes sonreír, diciéndome que todo está bien. Nos miramos, y nos besamos suavemente. Suspiras y mi mano sostienes. Está cálida ya, por que antes estuvo fría. Quieres hablar, pero mejor que yo te lo explique.

_¡Te amo tanto!_

_¿Por qué querías morir? ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?_

_¡No! ¿Cómo crees?_

_Siempre te he amado... ¿Es que no he demostrado ya que...?_

_Soy infértil... y no quise decírtelo. Intenté todos los medios para tener hijos. Creí, que me dejarías._

Me miras y quizá, dirás que soy muy tonta. Ladeo la cabeza y no puedo mirarte más. Sonríes suavemente y me dices "Me hubieses dicho que no podías tener hijos" "Yo no..." pero te acallo y te pido que seas sincero. "Yo no te dejaría por eso" "Te amo tanto que...", dices y una solitaria lágrima se te escapa. "Por dios Hermione, tuve tanto miedo de perderte..."

Sí, quizá fui una tonta. Mi madre, también se sentía así. Lo peor de todo aquello, es que un milagro sucedió y yo lo maté. Resultaba que sí pude soportar el feto, pero con tantas medicinas que tomé, lo había matado sin piedad. Pero él no se enojó conmigo, él me amaba.

Y desde entonces, adoptamos a una pequeña niña. Le alegramos la vida, dándole el placer de tener una familia y nosotros, nos alegramos nuestra vida, teniendo una pequeña a quién cuidar.

Por que el amor, siempre podría más que toda locura. Por que fue el amor que me salvó.

_Es por amor, que estamos juntos_.


End file.
